


Kink as a Coping Method

by seated_with_liquor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Air Inflation, Belly Kink, Inflation, Kink Discovery, Other, Pump - Freeform, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seated_with_liquor/pseuds/seated_with_liquor
Summary: Solo Chara belly inflation ficlet/drabble. Inter-pubescent feminine/nonbinary Chara.Chara's past abuse left them troubled when puberty began to hit, but nothing involving their genitalia was pleasurable to them. But hormones are hormones, and they had to explore their options. What they ended up with involved a hand-operated air pump and a very flustered Chara....I mostly just wanted to write a Chara exploring some kinky stuff, honestly.





	Kink as a Coping Method

Chara let out a deep breath, their lungs emptying as their drum-tight belly gurgled and shifted. It let out a slight gurgle, the air inside bubbling around in her pneumatically-impregnated stomach. She ran her slender fingers down her stretched skin, an almost rubber-like sheen coating her taut abdomen. Every touch sent vibrations throughout their body, stimulating her whole body at once.

  
She gently rubbed, stifling moans and gasps as her fingers approached her labia, clucthing her air pump in the other hand as she she let the wandering one explore her body. They brought it back up, past their navel and up to the top of their stomach, pressing down slightly just where her sweater had ridden up to. Air pushed its way downwards, pressing against her vaginal shaft and pushing the walls together, causing the child to buckle her knees together, her shorts getting tugged where they sat around her legs.

Chara's hand lifted, and she caught her breath as she grabbed the pump's handle and slowly started to stroke. She clenched her tight buttocks as even more air flowed through the hose between them inside of her, her already-pregnant belly swelling out further and further. Her face blushed a deep-red as she inflated herself. The eccentricity of the act was not lost on her, but the intense arousal overtook any inhibitions she'd once had. Being so swollen, her body so pressurized that she could barely move without something being stimulated, was the best feeling Chara had ever experienced.

  
When she rested again, her belly had expanded almost half again as large as it was before, a veritable balloon surging from her lithe, youthful frame. She shifted on her bed, panting slowly, dropping the pump and allowing herself the pleasure of massaging her ball-belly with both hands. When she had the idea to inflate her body, she expected it to be interesting, but the feeling drove her mad, hardly intelligible with lust. This was how she felt comfortable pleasuring herself, and she felt in control of her sexuality for the first time in years.

So what if it was a bit strange? It felt good to her. And that's all she cared about.


End file.
